


The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To Is When I'm Alone With You

by hummingrightalong



Series: Kinda Slow Burn [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, jaaron - Freeform, shirking work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Jesus and Aaron, early in the relationship, meet up in a mini-van for a quickie. It's becoming a habit.





	1. Chapter 1

“How was your day?” Aaron says, out of breath, climbing into the back of the minivan. He’s looking over his shoulder and ducks before Paul can finish ordering him to do so.

“Demoralizing.” The Second Coming replies. That’ll be funny as hell when Aaron gets his wits about him, but the answer has him concerned. Something has to be done about that asshole soon. What he isn’t sure, but Jesus is still making runs while Gregory allows excessive amounts to be skimmed off the top. All that work and risk to his life every day, and still the Saviors get the best of it. Occasionally he thinks to squirrel a few things but if the gang were ever to find out, someone would suffer. The worst thing would be for another to die because of Paul’s actions. “Yours?”

“A bit hairy. It’s a little tougher on my own I guess…” not dwelling on that much. “Mostly it’s arguing with Sheriff Rick about how I don’t need back-up.” Daryl knows, he’s confided in him. The tracker will smooth it over with his man. He’s a good friend. “No good acquisitions in a while and we’re all a lot more careful these days.”

“Uh huh. Not much time you know. You’re late.” The tiny man who Aaron has just noticed is completely nude except for the duster splayed out under him motions him over. 

The minivan was a hell of a find. Fully gassed up and sitting there in good condition exactly between the travel between their two communities. When they couldn’t make an excuse to sneak away for a few days to one another’s homes, this was where they met. It was best in the middle of a run for both men, no excuses, less chance of getting caught, and the only time they had to worry about getting swarmed was a day cold enough that they had to run the engine. Even then, they could drive away or wait it out. 

“Wow, where are your pants?” Aaron begins to stutter out a detailed explanation of his shitty day but goes brain dead watching the shorter man lube his fingers up, his hips raising off the floor they’ve covered with a few soft blankets. There’s even a couple water bottles and energy bars up front, but the greatest find by far was the case of lube that wasn’t even out of date. In all fairness some of that had been distributed, and some kept here. There was times when the recruiter from Alexandria felt a bit guilty about doing that sort of thing, but not when Jesus himself was working himself open while he watched. Not while the beautiful man’s lips parted and his bare chest rose and fell, eyelids heavy and still not too distracted to reach out with his toes and pop the button and push down the zipper on Aaron’s pants. 

Paul shrugs out of his coat and sits up, grabbing at whatever article of clothing he can get. His boyfriend (?) is already kicking out of his pants. The shorter man takes the time to appreciate something he’s never noticed before. A small tattoo on the inside of Aaron’s leg, PRIDE written in a blended rainbow. He laughs, peels off his left glove, and shows the paint splatter rainbow colors over an ‘Equal’ symbol on his wrist. 

They’re both totally stripped, and it’s not like the blond needs to be worked up anymore, but the other man presses a thumb into his tattoo while his cock finds the hot heat of Jesus’ throat. When he’s almost there the smaller man pushes him flat onto his back and wastes no time steadying himself over his hips, gripping his cock settling onto it. He was ready to go alright, and soon he’s carefully rocking while they both glance every now and then out the window. 

It’s the kiss that seals it, admittedly they’d talked about this and it’s always been this way for the darling blond but he’s having an effect on Jesus- who, romantically at least, has usually kept himself guarded. He’s opened up emotionally to the idea of a romance since he started fooling around with Aaron...it’s becoming really real and he knows it, is usually kind of nervous he’ll screw this up like he always felt he’d screwed up the men that came before him. But the heat between them wasn’t just physical anymore, that he could feel as their bodies cooled off and they embraced, still kissing while they cleaned up.

“So I’m going out again in four or five days.” 

“Make it more like five for me, and meet me late in the sixth day. It’s going to be a difficult run. I may be the one late this time.”

“As long as we meet.”

“Oh, we will,” Jesus blows him a kiss, kicking the one walker ambling around the van in the throat. Aaron, having collected himself and dressed, comes along and his knife makes a sound fit for a comic book as he jams it into the side of its rotting head.

“Miss you. Take care.”


	2. Paul Saves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My GF's chapter, which you can find on her tumblr too   
> http://lflssfrghtnng.tumblr.com/
> 
> Jesus realizes he's falling for Aaron and shares a couple of HUGE secrets.

In the mini-van, between Hilltop and Alexandria, as always, the light is getting low outside.

They're naked, sweaty, and still panting when Aaron rolls over and off of the smaller man. The blond hands the other a bottle of water. Jesus hasn't moved, and Aaron worries that he may have hurt him but he doesn't speak, instead rushing to get dressed. They'll have to part soon and if there's something wrong, Jesus will tell him in his own time. 

Suddenly, there's an unexpected hand on his shoulder; he hadn't heard him sit up but that's no surprise- he's screwing a literal ninja. Man, where did those sort of thoughts come from? *Oversexed, aren't we Aaron?* Ok, can't help but make the comparison even though Aaron knows the bandana is just around to keep putrid things out of his nose and mouth. Great idea. They should all try it.

"Hey, Aaron...I know it's getting dark but...before you put your pants back on just lay with me a minute?" Half dressed, and in desperate need of a shower but missing the feeling of Jesus' skin already, he jumps at the opportunity, laying down and adjusting until they're side to side and face to face.

A rendezvous is usually quick. They're usually out of the old VW van as soon as it's over but not today. Jesus has something to say for once. Aaron is surprised but kinda delighted. 

"Ok...of course." The blond hopes he doesn't sound as embarrassingly eager as he thinks but he's been feeling more and more so these days.

"So...I don't want you to call me Jesus ...not when we're like this. alone together." He sounds hesitant but determined. This must be important. 

Producing his NY State ID, carefully making sure to cover the name but leaving the birthdate plain as day. For someone so fiercely private, he keeps his wallet. There's two very different schools of thouht on that practice. Letting go is healthy, sure, moving on is how humanity evolves. On the other hand, keeping human means keeping a good hold on who you used to be. Aaron certainly did that with his life inside the Safe Zone. 

Its cute that he holds those old world things dear, but not as cute as the fact that *Jesus* was born on fucking *Christmas*. Aaron can't help it, he laughs. "Well, I guess you have more of a reason than that pretty face..."

Jesus is flushed, a little embarrassed but Aaron kisses him, knowing how hard it is for the other man to share anything personal.

"Call me...paul. ok?" He says, uncovering the name. "It's my name. Haven't told anyone since the infection began. I lie about my birthday. always have. I don't wanna lie to you. I love you, Aaron. ok?" His voice is quiet, eyes downcast when he adds, "please don't leave me."

"Never, *Paul*, never. And I love you too." 

On the walk home, not too far away from their meeting place, Daryl meets Aaron. He's always there, and sometimes closer than the couple would like to think; but his intentions are innocent and well-meaning. 

In fact, he usually appears straight out of the woods like a phantom.

"Didn't wanna interrupt," Dixon had said. He turns to Paul. "Figure we'll walk you home first. Then I'll make sure the big guy gets back to the Safe Zone in one piece.

***  
Aaron sent Paul back to Hilltop with a special mission this time. Pack up, they'll be meeting halfway for the last time next week. He couldn't live another minute that far away from him.

Jesus saves, that's what he did. Daryl needed to be saved. 

Negan had called him pretty boy more than anyone would be comfortable with and the evidence was clear. He'd been honest with Aaron, more honest than the other man expected and was grateful for. 

He wouldn't have taken no for an answer, Jesus- *Paul* was moving in with him, to Alexandria. He'd never let him out of his sight again, if they thought he was protective when he'd been with Eric,, he didn't know what word they'd have to come up with now...

Jesus saves, it's in his nature. but Paul was just going to have to let himself be saved this time.


	3. Gatlinburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smutty insert for the previous chapter. Aaron wonders what color you call those eyes. Jesus wonders the same about Aaron.

Progress; he lets me kiss him now. Hell he kisses me like he needs it, like he’s suffocating and I'm oxygen.

"You are so fucking pretty." He’s staring into my eyes like I have the secrets to everything. To life, to us, to this crazy new world. Like he’s never been in love before and he needs me to show him the way. 

Of all the times I’ve been in love or thought I was, no one has ever looked at me like that. I know what kind of man I am. I’m a big geek, I’m a good boyfriend, and I’m passable looking. The way he stares is like he’s seeing so much more.

"You're cra-" I stops, my voice dies in my throat as I watches Jesus' pupils dilate. I’ve heard once that they do that, go almost black when you're looking at something attractive. Eric's used to. 

He kisses me with his eyes open...it’s dizzying. About as dizzying as the heat between us, the way he twists and wraps around me, the way his throws everything into every open mouthed kiss. The way he nibbles just behind my ears- that itself sends a shiver down my spine and my hips roll into him. His voice catches as he sighs into a kiss. 

"How do they look like that? Are they grey...blue? Been looking for the right word forever now..." He’s babbling but it’s a sweet question. I don’t even think Eric stared at me this way. Yeah, we were in love long enough for him to answer that question and I tell Jesus-

“I guess you’d call them slate.” He shakes his head and his thighs are wrapped around my hips, ankles crossed pulling me in deeper. Nonono he mouths. 

“More than that. Tell me what they are.”

Why's he asking me stuff right how when he's so warm and tight and feels so good wrapped around me in every way he can? I’m sure I’ve never been this deep inside of anyone before and those little fucking whimpering sounds he keeps making...wait. eyes? he's one to ask...

"Been wondering the same about you." I’m proud of myself. 6 whole words. Good job Aaron. The things he’s doing to me at the moment I can’t be blamed. 

The heat is almost too much. 

"Blue. Green. Both. You decide." He babbles at me and flips us over in one expert move. He pushes my arms up and away and lays both hands on either side of my face as he rocks above me, his hair cascading around us, a curtain shielding us from the world. I’m half crazy with the over stimulation but this memory hits me like a brick. Something when I was young, an trip with the family. 

We’d taken a trip to this cavern in TN. Deep under the earth where the water was crystal clear, nearly ice cold, and inhabited by these huge fish I'd fed from a steel boat. It felt like a religious experience at the time. 

"Both. Definitely both." 3 more words. I’m fucking eloquent today.

Jesus' eyes are that exact that color. I tell him when my wits are back. When the sweat is cooling on our bodies. He says he’s glad I wasn’t about to say the fish.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, don't expect timelines to work in this universe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
